


Of Hitches and Confusion

by Violet_Reaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, OT3, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Reaper/pseuds/Violet_Reaper
Summary: John goes over to his two crushes shared hive to watch a movie.Gets two boyfriends instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cronstructive critiques welcome!

When Dave and Karkat got together it didn't surprise many people. The tension between the two had gotten almost unbearable when they were in the same room together, right before they started their relationship. But when Karkat had shown up one day with fresh bite marks on the side of his neck, it was made pretty clear. Most people dropped their crushes; red, black or otherwise. But there's always at least one hitch.  
John Egbert was that hitch.  
John hadn't realized his two best friends were in a relationship until Rose had to pretty much spell it out. But then he realized something else when he was alone about an hour later. He had a crush on both of them. Two of his best friends whom were in a relationship together. Woop de fucking doo.  
This presented a new problem. Every time John went over to hang out, usually watching a movie (which happens more often than one would think), the bucktoothed boy was always smothered by their scent, and their voices, and their bodies beneath slightly loose clothes that still showed off their frames. He was so preoccupied with trying to keep his blush down that he often times didn't pay attention to the movie playing.  
The same thing was happening today. He had shown up to Dave and Karkat's shared hive, fully prepared to have another amazing albeit slightly uncomfortable night. That was not exactly the case.  
John had settled into the soft couch, facing the television. He gave himself and small mental prep. 'Okay, you are going to enjoy this movie with Dave and Karkat. You are not going to get distracted by their, well, everything about them. Like Dave's accent and Karkat's cute breathing when he's asleep. Or their laughs, or Dave's chiseled jaw and Karkat's toned stomach...'  
"Egderp. Move over."  
John was taken out of his thoughts by one of the boys he was thinking about. Dave stood above him with three glasses of some sort of sugary drink balanced perfectly in his hands. He quickly moved, allowing the other to set the drinks on the table in front of them and sit down.  
"Karkat is getting the popcorn. Movies already in." Dave spoke again and John nodded. The Texan boy turns on the tv and sure enough the title screen for the movie is playing on repeat. It's one that Dave loves, the name wasn't that important. John notices Dave is sitting a little closer than normal, but decided to say and do nothing about it.  
Karkat then comes in the room, holding a large bowl of popcorn, big enough for three, and sets it on the table as well. He then sits on the other side of John, to which he slightly raises his eyebrow. The two always sit together. Are they in a fight? Did they break up? John once again did nothing about it.  
Everything proceeded like normal until a little over halfway through the movie. The drinks were all gone and the popcorn bowl was just under half empty. Karkat asked if they wanted more drinks and went into the kitchen with the empty glasses, the movie already paused. Dave turned his body towards John and he did the same.  
"What's up, Dave?" John said it a cheery voice. Dave said nothing, except stated moving his face closer to John. John, in a small state of shock, moved backwards, stoping when his back hit the arm of the couch. Dave crawled on top of him, arms on either sides of John's head.  
"Dave!" John said in that shouting-whisper voice. "You have a boyfr-matesprite! And he's in the other room!" John was seriously weirded out. Dave chuckled, and leaned in closer.   
"Shhh. It's okay..." Dave then closed the gap between them, and they were kissing.  
It barley took a second before John was kissing back.  
John, being the inexperienced one, was struggling a bit. Teeth knocked together and hands didn't know exactly where to place themselves. But with coaxing and light guidance from Dave, he got into the rhythm. Hands started roaming in some of the right places too. Not too far, but still. It was starting to get a bit too hot, when they heard a click, so they broke apart and looked at the figure in the doorway.  
The lights were on.  
Karkat was standing there. And on his face was a cute red blush.  
John struggled to get out from under Dave. He was going to apologize, and then lock himself in his house for the next eternity. He got as far a pushing Dave onto his knees and his feet on the floor before arms themselves around his waist, and held him in place. The smaller boy struggled a bit before settling to stare at the fabric of the couch. The hot breath on his neck was not helping him calm down.  
Karkat moved to sit on the arm of the couch, and Dave turned himself and John and started speaking.  
"John, it's alright. This was actually meant to happen."  
"What?" John replied, absolutely stunned by this information.   
"Yeah," Karkat said. "About a week ago, we both admitted that we have a flush-crush on you, but we still liked each other. So we were going to subtly start flirting with you until you got it through that thick head of yours."   
"But I thought that was stupid and a time waster, so I just went straight to the make-out session." Dave butted in.  
"Yes you did, chutestuffer. And you probably scared him away now!" Karkat growled out. Uh oh. Karkat is starting to get angry. Better step in.  
"No!" John yelled. But with the strange looks the other two boys gave him made him quiet down. "No. I have been, uh, thinking about you guys too." John started to blush. "It's actually been really hard to pay attention to the movie with you guys around me." John looked away, blush going down his neck and up his ears.  
"Seriously?" Karkat asked.  
John nodded, and he could feel Dave grin into the back of his hair, before moving down and kissing lightly at his neck. John stiffened, before looking up at Karkat timidly.  
Karkat smiled, for once, and moved slowly in front of John, before whispering something.  
"It's only fair." And then they were kissing. Karkat and John's kiss was a bit more clean, Karkat being soft and gentle. It ended all too quickly. It was late, and they all needed to sleep.  
Karkat pulled back, and so did Dave. No words were exchanged as Dave lead the way to the bed, and John and Karkat snuggled in. Dave stripped off his shirt before climbing into bed arms around his two lovers.  
"I love you guys." John whispered.  
"I love you too." Dave said.  
"Im flushed for you too." Karkat replied.  
Then they all went off to sleep.


End file.
